The Lonesome
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: After Gumball goes on many dates with Penny, Darwin starts to feel lonely. Lexy (My OC) tries to cheer him up, and convinces him to try to get a girlfriend. He lets out some stuff, getting Lexy to find the perfect date for him. But he doesn't know if Carrie feels the same way about him.


**Note:**

 **Well this is a little shorter,**

 **But there is more on the way,**

 **Content Wanters,**

 **What you got to say?**

 **Hope this one,**

 **Does please the crowd,**

 **If 1 person views this,**

 **I will be proud,**

 **And don't you want that.**

 **I do not own they Amazing world of Gumball,**

 **I do not own Lexy,**

 **I do not own all these beautiful characters,**

 **That you might see,**

 **All rights reserved,**

 **And more importantly,**

 **Please don't sue me ;)**

 **In other words,**

 **This story might be kind of cheesy.**

 **Hearts from Azaze**

 **(You might wanna see the Nightmare before Reading this)**

The Lonesome- (A Carrie x Darwin story)

Setting: Halloween House

Main Characters: Carrie, Darwin, Lexy

Minor Characters: Penny, Gumball

Richard: Well Gumball, ready?

Gumball: Ready as ever dad.

Darwin: Good luck at the movies with Penny!

Gumball: Thanks buddy!

Nicole: Be back by 7!

Gumball: Okay mom! Bye!

*Darwin saddens on table*

Lexy: What's wrong Darwin?

Darwin: Nothing.

Lexy: C'mon, tell you big sister.

Darwin: Well it's just- Gumball has a girlfriend now, and nobody is spending time with me.

Lexy: What about Carrie?

Darwin: C-Carrie? We're just friends.

Lexy: But you kissed her-

Darwin: Friends-

Lexy: Twice.

Darwin: Maybe… but what if Carrie thinks I'm too clingy?

Lexy: C'mon Darwin. All a girl wants is for you to be yourself.

Darwin: Maybe you're right Lexy…

Lexy: Course I'm right.

Darwin: Tomorrow, at school, I'm gonna ask.

Lexy: That's my big boy Darwin.

*At school*

Carrie: *closes her locker and sees Darwin* Oh- h-hey Darwin. Didn't see you there.

Darwin: Sorry, I just wanted to ask you, if you wanted to- maybe hangout Tomorrow.

Carrie: S-sure. Where?

Darwin: We'll meet after school and talk about it. If that's okay with you?

Carrie: Yeah, I can make after school.

Darwin: Great

Carrie: Oh, and Darwin-

Darwin: Yeah?

Carrie: See you after school *blushing*

Darwin: See you.

*Walks to class*

Gumball: Dude, I'm gonna have to cancel our hangout tonight- Me and Penny-

Darwin: Stop right there. It's fine.

Gumball: Really? Cool.

*At Lunch*

Gumball: Darwin, I bet I've completed more Zelmore levels than you.

Darwin: Not even close-

Penny: Hey Gumball

Gumball: Hi Penny

*After School*

Lexy: Sup, Darwin-

Darwin: Hey Lexy, I'm not gonna need a ride today. Thanks though.

Lexy: Why no- Oh.

*Darwin and Carrie walk away from school together*

Carrie: Darwin, where do you think we should go.

Darwin: Anywhere is cool with me.

Carrie: Okay. We could go to the video store. But-

Darwin: Zelmore two comes in two weeks and you won't be able to preorder it there.

Carrie: Wow- You just read my mind. Maybe we don't have nothing in common.

Darwin: Well we could go to the park.

Carrie: We could go to the mall.

Darwin and Carrie: Or we could- go to the graveyard?

Carrie: Wow. That was weird. Total sync.

Darwin: Let's go then.

*At graveyard*

Darwin: I remember this house.

Carrie: Where we- *blushes*

Darwin: You know Carrie, you're really fun to hang out with. Much better than doing- nothing.

Carrie: I feel you- I don't get out a lot. And I never have anyone to play multiplayer with.

Darwin: Well that's annoying.

Carrie: You know, I like this. We should do this more often than we do.

Darwin: Yeah, it's really fun.

Carrie: You know, we've kissed twice now. I don't think this classifies as a friendly hangout.

Darwin: *Nervously Laughs* I think your right.

Carrie: Well Darwin Watterson, thanks for taking me out on this-date.

*Darwin blushes*

*Carrie lightly kisses Darwin on the cheek*

Carrie: See you later.

Darwin: S-See you.

*Walks home*

Lexy: Welcome home, Darwin. How'd your hangout go.

Darwin: Perfect…

Lexy: Cool. Did she kiss you?

Darwin: Yep.

Lexy: Great. Did you have fun?

Darwin: Course.

*Gumball opens door*

Darwin: How was your date, Gumball?

Gumball: Awesome.

Darwin: Cool, mine was too.

Gumball: Wait. Your 'date' was too?

Darwin: Yeah.

Gumball: As in date- date?

Darwin: Yep.

Gumball: With a girl?

Darwin: U-huh

Gumball: Has Darwin been daydreaming again Lexy?

Lexy: No?

Gumball: Hmm. Sure. With who?

Darwin: Carrie.

Gumball: As in Carrie- Carrie?

Darwin: Yeah

Gumball: Oh Really?

Darwin: Course.

Gumball: Congrats buddy.

Darwin: I don't think you mean that congratulations.

Gumball: Sure I do. I just wanted to hang out with you more.

Darwin: Cool, but no Tuesday's.

Gumball: Aw. I'm so proud of you.

*End*

 **This one is a little shorter,**

 **But it took me hours,**

 **Even with my poetry skills,**

 **And many writing Powers,**

 **But this is prewritten,**

 **I might redo it,**

 **And if you want that,**

 **Comment and Review it,**

 **That rhyme was fabulous.**

 **3 Azaze**


End file.
